Warming a cold heart
by Aalitta
Summary: A young girl is ontrodeced to the gundam boys lives. Will they be able to help her with her troubled past. And why is Heero acting so weird; can it be he has a heart after all?
1. Default Chapter

Standard Declaimers apply. I don't own any of the Gundam boys, sadly!! The only characters that belong to me are Zilda, Kamlin, and Greg. And if you want to use them, then please e-mail me and ask my permission. And if you steal them well you will fell the wrath, of Zilda and she's not very happy when I'm not!! Just a warning I wouldn't want an angry Zilda chasing me ^_^ A whole bunch of other people own the Gundam boys, I just like to screw with there minds.  
  
Chapter 1: Tight ponytails and Braided baka's do not work well together  
  
Heero looked at his watch again "Damn", where was Dou and Wufei? They were already an hour late meeting the other three pilots at the new safe house! It's not like Wufei and Duo to have trouble with a simple infiltrating mission, so had they failed or what?  
  
Else where.. "Are you sure this is the right way Wu-man?" "Shut up Maxwell and my name is Wufei". "Well mine is Duo, not Maxwell, so get mine right and maybe I'll work on yours Wu-man." Wufei couldn't believe Duo had messed up so bad. It was a simple enough mission. Just go into the OZ base and take some blue prints on a new Aries model that was being worked on. Simple huh? Well he still didn't understand why Duo had to go, he could do this alone he always worked alone. As it is the American pilot had distracted him with his endless chatter and hadn't noticed the two guards that had snuck up on them. damn, he didn't want to kill if it was avoidable. So they took out the two guards and were now walking back to the safe house. Walking you say? Well they had a motorcycle but now the whole base was alive with activity after finding their two dead comrades. So the motorcycle was no good, to noisy he preferred a Jeep; anyway it was Maxwell's idea to steal a motorcycle.  
  
He now looked at the braided boy who was busily talking to him but didn't even seem to notice he wasn't paying any attention. All of a sudden Wufei was awakened from his thoughts as Duo pulled on his ever so tight ponytail. "OUCH Maxwell what was that for?" "Well you were day- dreaming and I was wondering if you heard that scream?" "What scream?" Then both boys heard it, a scream a woman's scream coming from the alley they had just passed. Both boys practically ran towards the noise. When they went to investigate they came upon a weird scene indeed. Four large men now surrounded a very small girl. Duo noticed one man was on the ground, and not getting back up any time soon. Wufei pulled Duo back. "Wait a minute maybe she doesn't need our help?" "What, look at those guys she needs our help Wu-man." "Wait I said." And with that he grabbed the boy's braid. Duo just watched. The girl was dresses in a long leather skirt. And had a white spaghetti strap shirt on. She was very short probably only 5'2, and very skinny. The men were saying something to her. And then she snapped she did a flip over their heads and landed behind them. Then she pulled out a huge knife, she looked at the blade then smiled. She then proceeded to stab the first man right thru the neck the second she sliced from his belly button to his throat. But the last one was fast he grabbed her wrist and sliced her side with I her own blade. Even then she still proceeded to fight him. She looked right into his eyes and then did something both Duo and Wufei didn't expect she walked right up to him and put her arms around his neck!!! This also startled the man who tried to pull away but before he could she twisted his neck and he dropped to the ground. She laughed and then fell to the ground beside him. Duo and Wufei both ran over to her side. "Hey guys took you long enough to come out of the shadows." And with that she passed out. 


	2. Introducing Zilda

Chapter 2: Introducing Zilda  
  
Wufei looked at Duo and they both new they had to get her some help. Heero was really mad now; they were 2 hours late. Quatre was pacing back and forth in the living room while Trowa and Heero sat unmoving in separate ends of the large couch. A sudden noise startled Quatre out of his pacing trance and he looked at the front door. Duo was not very happy looking and Wufei was coming in after him, but he was carrying something a child? No a young girl. He rushed up to them both and started asking a thousand questions. "Where have you to been?" "Who is this girl?" "What happened?" Desperately Wufei looked at Trowa, and Heero for some help.  
  
Trowa got up and so did Heero and they motioned for Wufei to lay the still unconscious girl on the couch. Trowa looked down at this small very pale girl. Her once white shirt was covered in blood, and she was to pale. He told Quatre to go get the first aid kit and some blankets because the girl was now shivering. Trowa pulled up her shirt to start to clean the wound when he noticed the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen staring up at him in terror. All of a sudden the girl jumped off the couch and pulled that huge knife back out (from where don't ask!!) "What am I doing here?" Who are you?" Why am I bleeding?" But before any one had a chance to answer any of her questions, the girl did a back flip over the couch.  
  
Trowa wondered how she had done that with her injuries. She then took off in a dead run for the door. Heero was at the door before she had a chance to open it and make her escape. A low growl came from the girl, as she looked right into Heero's eyes. "Out of my way", she said barley above a whisper, but Heero had heard her. "No you are injured and need help now go back over to the couch so Trowa can stitch you back up or I will drag you over there my self." "You wouldn't dare," she said. And with that Heero grabbed her wrist and she dropped her knife and was dragged over to the couch. "Let me go you jerk!!" "I don't have to stay here, I have never needed any ones help my whole life and I don't now." And with that she passed out, before she hit the ground Heero caught her and laid her back on the couch.  
  
"Baka" Heero mumbled under his breath. Trowa quickly stitched the girl back up while she was still passed up, and then looked at Quatre. "Well what do we do with her?" Every one looked at Quatre. "We should keep her here till she is stronger." "Okay then it's settled, so where does she sleep?" Duo asked. "She can have my room." Every one turned and looked at Heero had he just offered this stranger his bed, well no one was going to protest. Trowa carefully picked up the small girl and headed up the stairs. Duo and Quatre followed him up. As Trowa laid her down on the bed, the girl instantly curled up in a little ball almost hugging her knees to her chest. Quatre pulled up the blankets to her chin and placed a hand on her head to see if she had a fever. At that contact the girl flinched in her sleep and started to make little whimpering noises. Quatre looked at his friends, for help. They all knew he cared a lot for anything that was hurting. "I don't know what's wrong with her she seems so scared and lost you guys, maybe one of us should stay here with her tonight to make sure she will be okay." This time it was Trowa who spoke up. "I'll stay." "You guys go to bed I'll be fine." And with that the others left Trowa and the girl.  
  
Trowa had fallen asleep, in the chair that he had pulled up to the bed. He awoke to the sound of the girl crying and making those pathetic little whimpering sounds again. He wanted to touch her to let her no she's safe but was worried that he would just scare her more so, he just sat there and watched her all night. A noise coming from the door startled Trowa and he looked up Duo and Quatre came in? "So is she alright Trowa?" They both asked at the same time. "Well her physical injuries are okay but she seems to be in bad shape mentally, I mean she cringed at just the touch of your hand on her forehead Quatre." "I know but maybe we can help her." "Yeah if she'll let us," Duo said, walking over to the bed.  
  
They left to go down and eat some breakfast after a long night they were all hungry. Trowa began to make some French toast for them all. Heero was already up and was sitting at the table looking over the blue prints Wufei had given him of the new Aeries. Wufei was sipping on some tea and looked up as they came in. "So how is she?" He asked Trowa. "Well like I told Duo and Quatre, she if okay physically and she is really doing good for some one who lost so much blood being that small." "But she is far from okay mentally, she is to nervous and I'm thinking something might have happened to her." All eyes looked down at the floor at that comment. But, then they looked up again as they saw Heero look to the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.  
  
The girl was standing there glaring at all five of them. "Where is my shirt?" She asked looking at Trowa. "Well I had to take it off so I could stitch you up but that one you are wearing is Wufei's and you can thank him for letting you borrow it". "Hn." Was all that the girl said as she stood there. Duo smiled as he looked at the girl she was in a shirt way to big for her. It was a long sleeve shirt that reach to hear knees and kept falling off her shoulders. Her long brownish red hair was in a lose braid, which Duo hadn't noticed how long her hair was. It came down almost to her knees. Quatre looked up at her and then smiled, "do you want some breakfast, Trowa's making French toast bacon and sausage." The girl looked up, he had startled her and all the pilots knew it. "No thank you."  
  
"Say what's your name Duo asked?" "My name?" "Yes every one has one it's what people call you." Dou replied with a grin on his face. "Yes I know what a name is", she glared at Duo for thinking she was stupid. "Well are you going to tell us, or are we just going to call you girl?" Heero asked. He was getting quite angry with this girl because she seemed to be avoiding the question. "My name is Zilda Merino." "There are you happy?" She almost looked as though she was going to cry.  
  
"Yes I am Duo said smiling at her she switched her glaze to the food now sitting on the table and then back down to the floor. "Are you sure you don't want to eat?" Quatre said. "I don't eat meat, it's very cruel to eat the flesh of a help less animal, and I said I'm not hungry!" And with that, she turned to walk out of the kitchen, but someone grabbed her arm. She turned around to glare at who ever had stopped her from leaving. When she turned around she felt the icy cobalt eyes of the boy who had grabbed her the night before. "Let go of my arm now!!" she screamed so loud Trowa dropped the glass of orange juice he was sitting on the table. "I'm warning you if you don't let go of my arm right now I'll rip yours off!" Heero looked strait at her and said, "look your are obviously hungry and you look like you haven't eaten in a week, so go over and sit down and eat the French toast Trowa made." "It doesn't have any meat in it so go." And with that he shoved her towards the table.  
  
She turned around to glare at him then sat down beside Duo. He smiled at her and passed her the plate with a whole bunch of French toast on it and said eat up. Zilda looked down at the plate then at Trowa and took one bite and excused her self. Wufei looked at her as she left and said "not a big eater huh?" 


	3. A Fellow Street Brat

Chapter 3: A fellow street brat  
  
Heero had about all he could take of this girl so he went to see if he could find any information on her. Duo and Wufei went out side to look for the girl and found her at the back of the house practicing some sort of warm up's. Wufei watched her for a while as she continued kicking and punching then doing flips and all sorts of things in a routine she has been practicing for the past 45 minutes. When she was dripping wet with sweet and exhausted she collapsed to the ground and was looking up at the sky when two shadows appeared above her. She jumped up and stood in a fighting position, which amused Wufei. "Sorry we didn't mean to startle" you Wufei said. "Your work out is very strange is it a form of martial arts?" Asked Wufei? "You were watching me?" "Yeah sorry you just were in some trance and looked really awesome doing all those flips and stuff" Duo said. "No its not any martial arts it's just a warm up I do to relieve stress."  
  
"Oh" said Duo, "so how about you tell us a little bit more about your self?" "Um Zilda are you listening to me?" "Hello Zilda, you there?" Zilda was not even looking at him or Wufei but was instead looking up at the sky again. "Oh I'm sorry Duo that was your name right?" "I was just thinking about my home." "You live on a colony" asked Wufei? "Yes I'm from L2." "Really!!" Duo practically squealed, "I'm form L2 also." "So where did you live?" "I lived on the streets, if it's any of your business." And with that she turned around and went to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "What?" She turned around to see Duo looking at her with sympathy and compassion in his eyes. "I know how it is to be a street brat I was on my own for a long time and I know you don't want my sympathy but I'm sorry for how your life has been." She looked at him and said thanks then left.  
  
"What do you think is bothering her so much Duo?" "I don't know Wu-man, I don't know." After Duo went on a long jog with Wufei they came back to the house for supper. When they went in the house Trowa was putting something that looked like fried rice and some kind of vegetable plate on the table, Wufei went and washed up then came down to dinner. "Where's Zilda?" "I don't know Quatre said haven't seen her at all today except for when she came in this afternoon for some water."  
  
Heero walked in he had a real weird look on his face. "So, Heero did you find out anything interesting about our new friend?" 'Not a thing!!" Was all Heero said? "What Mr. I can hack into any thing couldn't find not one thing?" "Yes Duo, that's what I said." "Not even a birth certificate no hospital records, nothing as far as I can tell she shouldn't even exist." "I mean even my record has something on it but there isn't even a record for her at all." "Wow, so I guess she's full of mysteries?" "You could say that Duo but is she an enemy?' Quatre shot Heero a look and he shut up.  
  
Zilda came in looked at the seen of Quatre glaring at Heero and she just walked back out. "Hey Zilda come eat Trowa made a vegetable plate up for you come on you have to be hungry." Quatre almost sounded as though he was trying to get a small child to eat. "I'm not some child that you can tell what to do I'm not hungry." Heero looked up at her and gave her glare, that told her to come sit down but she just glared right back. "So Zilda how are you're stitches doing?" Trowa was the one that broke the silence and the staring contest her and Heero were having. "They are fine." "Well me and Heero are going to have to take them out if you are healed." "You will not, you are not touching me again with out my permission!!!" And once again she left. Quatre stared after her.  
  
"You guys she has been with us for three days and has only eaten one bite of food and a little water I'm afraid she's going to collapse soon." "Well what should we do we can't make her eat?" Trowa was mad he had made her this special meal and she didn't even have the decency to eat it. "Baka girl" every one turned and looked at Wufei. "What was that Wufei?" Duo looked at him, "what I'm saying is she is a lot stronger than we give her credit for and she is trying to show us she doesn't need our help, Even though she does." "Well I for one am sick of her being so moody and aggravated all the time" Trowa said. They all turned as they heard a noise come from the living room. Four guns and one sword were pulled out and they all went to the source of the noise. 


	4. Speed & PB & Jelly Sandwich

Chapter 4: Speed and PB And Jelly Sandwich!  
  
When they got there they saw Zilda sitting on the couch watching television. 'Geez sorry, I didn't think that I had to ask to watch a little t/v, I guess I'll just sit here and stare at the freaking wall!" 'Oh no Zilda", Quatre was smiling "I guess we just aren't used to having more than five people here, you can watch t/v" "Thanks" she said and went back to watching the news.  
  
After cleaning the dinner up they all went to the living room to watch some t/v to. When they came in Zilda got up to go in the kitchen, "Where you going Zilda" asked Trowa? "I'm going to get a drink if that's okay?" "Yeah, sure." And she left again.  
  
"Man I thought she would enjoy some company," Duo said frowning. Trowa went into see if Zilda was okay because he had a weird feeling she was not as fine as she had led on. When he came in he saw her opening a bottle and taking out a whole bunch of pills. "Hey thinks that's enough pills?" Zilda jumped and dropped the bottle and the pills. Trowa walked over and picked it up. "Give it to me now" she said. "Hmm speed what are you taking these for?" he looked at the small girl who was so skinny and frail in front of him. Why was she taking speed was she afraid of falling asleep in front of them? "It's none of your business" she said and grabbed the bottle from him and put the pills back in then downed about three of them.  
  
"You want me to make you something to eat?" he asked smiling. "Um do you have any peanut/butter and jelly?" Trowa almost laughed but went over to the cupboard and got some bread and peanut butter out then went to the refrigerator and called out. "We have strawberry, blackberry, or orange what do you want?" "Strawberry is fine," she said. Trowa made her the sandwich and cut it in half, and handed it to her. She looked up at him and mumbled a thank you. He sat down and watched her she looked down at the sandwich then up at him and finally picked it up and tasted it. She ate half of it, and then looked back at Trowa who was still staring at her and she got up and ran to the door. Trowa followed her. "Are you alright Zilda?" She was throwing up and her shoulders were shaking. After she finished she looked at Trowa again. "I'm sorry it was a real good sandwich it's just I guess after not eating for a week I should have started out with soup or something." "Yeah that's true, so want to go back inside and watch some t/v with us?" She didn't answer him but just followed him in.  
  
Heero was sitting on the love seat with Quatre on the other end of it and Wufei and Duo were one the big couch. "Hey who went outside?" Heero asked. Zilda looked at Trowa and he answered for her. "Zilda tried to eat after not having anything solid for a week and got sick." 'Oh" was all Heero said.  
  
"So you going to just stand there or are you going to sit down and watch t/v," asked Duo? Zilda sat down as far away from the rest of the three people sitting on the couch. Duo kept sliding down and getting closer to her and she would just scoot further down. Soon she was at the end of the couch and couldn't move any further. She glared at him, "what?" she asked. "Why do you keep moving away I'm trying to make friends', and he smiled at her? Zilda blushed and looked down; the next time he scooted closer she didn't move away. Heero was glad it was dark in the room or the others would have seen the huge grin spread over his face. Only Duo could be so bold he thought.  
  
After awhile, Dou was complaining about how he wanted to watch cartoons and Heero was telling him how the news was important. When Wufei noticed Zilda had rolled up in a little ball and was sleeping. He motioned for the others to shut up and then they all just stared at the small girl all curled up and now shivering. Trowa got up and went and got a blanket and placed at on her. They went on watching the news and occasionally Quatre and Duo would get into a discussion. It was near midnight when they all decided to go to bed. "Are we just going to leave her here tonight?" asked Duo "I guess," said Trowa and he tucked the blanket back on her. 


	5. War sucks, But hugs are nice

Chapter 5: War sucks, but hugs are nice  
  
Zilda awoke to the noise of people moving and the house- hold waking up. She got up and her neck was stiff from sleeping in that uncomfortable position. She walked to the kitchen and found Quatre and Trowa there having some tea.  
  
"Um is there some where I can take a shower?" she asked hardly loud enough for anyone to hear. Trowa really wondered why this girl was so soft spoken and shy. "Oh yeah the bathroom down stairs doesn't have one but the up stairs one does." "Do you want me to show you?" asked Quatre. "Sure" she said. "Do you know where my back pack is?" she asked as they were walking up the stairs. "Oh yeah it's in Duo's room wait here and I'll get it." Quatre came out and gave it to her "this way" he said. When they got to the end of the hall Quatre turned to her "this is it" he showed her where the towels were in the pantry and soap and shampoo." "Trowa said to wash your wound carefully because him and Heero are taking out your stitches today." "Like hell they are!!!" And with that she shut the door.  
  
It felt so good to wash off all the filth all the dried blood and dirt. She washed her hair, then rinsed off and got out. She dried off and looked in her bag. She pulled out a small tee shirt that said "War Sucks" and a pair of black jeans; She then realized the band she had been using to tie off the end of her braid had broken when she took it out. She was so mad she hated wearing her hair down.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. "Are you okay in there?" She new that voice, it was Duo. "Um Duo do you have a hair tie I can borrow?" she asked as she opened the door. "Sure do," he said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to his room.  
  
He had her sit on his bed, which kind of made her fell uncomfortable, and took the brush she still had and her hair and started to brush out the tangles. "So do you want me to braid it?" he asked, she smiled and said yes. It took him only minutes to braid it all up and then he got up and walked her around so she looking right at her. She had her eyes closed, and was smiling. "So how does it look?" She opened her eyes and looked in the mirror at her hair. Dou had done a great job. She looked up at him and smiled at him he smiled back at her, and she said some thing under her breath. "What was that you said?" "I just said no one has ever brushed my hair for Me." and she looked down again. "Oh well I loved doing it you have such beautiful hair and it was fun." Duo brushed some of her long bangs out her face and smiled down at her. She didn't know why but she reached out and did the same for him. All of a sudden she had strong arms wrapped around her as Duo pulled her in for a hug, at first her mind screamed out to pull away but her heart had to argue, so she gave him a weak hug back. When she looked up at him he was smiling down at her again and she blushed. He motioned for them to get going so they went down stairs to eat.  
  
Trowa and the rest were already sitting down. "Nice shirt" Wufei said as he read it. Heero looked up and a smile crossed his lips, Quatre and Trowa also looked and Quatre stared laughing. Duo hadn't noticed and read it aloud "war sucks" "you got that right!" So they sat down and stated to eat. Trowa watched as she picked at her plate she ate more than before but still not that much. "So how old are you?" Heero was staring at her and he intended on getting an answer. "That's none of your business, but I'm 13." "How come when I looked up your file on the computer it was non existent?" She shot him a look equally matching his. "What the hell are you doing looking up my personal file any way?" "Well I wanted to no if you were an enemy or threat to our missions." "Mission who are you guys, police or something you look awfully young to be police?" "No we are Gundam Pilots." Every looked at Heero, they didn't think he would want her to no. "Really?" "Cool, so you are the guys that have been giving Oz hell, well don't worry, I have my own grudge against Oz and your secret is safe with me." "Hn" was all Heero said. 


	6. Stiches come out

Chapter 6: Stitches come out and so does some of Zilda's past  
  
Later on Zilda and Wufei were in the library, she was reading a book about ancient cavitations and stuff and Wufei was watching her. Heero came in with Trowa shortly behind him. "We are going to take your stitches out now so come with us to the living room." Zilda looked up and shook her head. "No!! I will take them out my self." Heero was getting sick of this. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm. 'Let me go you bastard, don't touch me!!!"  
  
She was looking around as if for help but Wufei and Trowa knew they had to let Heero take them out she couldn't do it herself. Heero pulled her down the hall screaming and cussing the whole way. "Damn it let me go now, let me go, let me go!!!!!! She was so mad at how Heero was treating her. He dragged her about half way down the stairs, but she was punching him and kicking. Heero was beginning to get pissed off so he just picked her up, which kind of surprised her. Heero couldn't believe how light she was. But she kept up her desperate struggle as he took her to the living room.  
  
Quatre and Duo came in from outside to see what all the screaming was about. When they came in they saw Heero shoving down Zilda on the couch. She managed to hit Heero a couple of times but his iron grip didn't flinch.  
  
"Wufei get over here and hold her down." Wufei came over and did as he was told she looked desperately at him and he looked away as he held her down. Heero took out a pair of scissors and a couple of other thing then pulled up Zilda's shirt, she started to cry. No one had seen her cry since she came here and even Heero looked down at her. He felt her hard blue eyes glaring holes thru him.  
  
As Heero was finishing up he pulled back up her shirt but stopped. Every one was watching in shock as Heero pushed Wufei back and rolled Zilda over on her stomach. Heero saw something just a hint and he wanted to no what it was? Zilda started struggling and muffling into the couch as Heero held her arms pined above her head. He lifted up her shirt on her back and there it was. Her back was covered with scars, and a lot of them looked really bad. Duo came over as with the rest of the guys and looked at them. "Was she beaten, or what Wufei asked?"  
  
Heero flipped her back over and she wouldn't even look at any of them. "Zilda." Duo started, she put her hands over her face and started crying again. Quatre sat down on one side of her and Duo on the other. The rest sat on the other furniture. "Zilda what happened who did this to you?" She looked up and them around the room. She let out a sigh and began to tell her story.  
  
"I was eleven when I got these scars." "I had stolen some fruit form a merchant and thought I had gotten away when I felt hands grab me." She stopped then began again. "The merchant had caught me and he was mad. He took of his belt and shoved me down then he began to beat me not only on my back but my arms my legs my stomach." "He left me there, but didn't take the food." "I was so happy that he hadn't taken the food, that I didn't even realize how badly I was injured." "I went back to my friends who I had stolen the food for and gave it to them." They were all real worried about me and so they took me to a church." "The nice priest Mr. Stevenson fixed me all up and I was fine." "Zilda?" Quatre hated to interrupt her story but, "what happened to all your friends and how did you end up of earth?"  
  
"Good question Quatre but that enough of my pathetic life story for now don't you think." "Oh okay if you don't feel like talking about it, that's okay." "Thanks for listening to all that you guys, she tried to give a smile but just couldn't make herself." "Um Heero I noticed that you had a lap-top do you think I could use it?" Every one looked at this girl, Heero never let any one touch his laptop not even Duo. "Yeah go ahead just don't get into any of my files because I'll know if you do." "Gomen Heero" she said and she ran into the study where she saw Heero with his laptop earlier. 


	7. Moles are ugly

Chapter 7: Moles are ugly, but little sisters are god news  
  
"Hm.. Let's see, Heero is worried about me not having a personal file well let's just fix that," she said with a real smile. She thanked her friend Greg for teaching her how to hack in and out of all sorts of things. She wondered what he was up to. Oh well back to the task at hand. Name Zilda Marino. Age 13, born on L2 parents deceased, living relatives, (well Heero would find out anyway) one living relative, a sister name Kamlin, age 11, location, un-known. And with that she went to shut down but wanted to no how Greg was doing so bad, so she set up her own account on Heero's lap top, with a address that couldn't be traced. Then she typed in Greg's screen name to see if it had changed nope, same old name. She didn't no why he liked the name Mole. It was an ugly mammal but it also was great at staying under ground just like him. She left him a message and then went to ask Heero if he wanted her to shut down. "No" he said, "I have some work to do on there." "Okay", Zilda was bored now she wondered if maybe she could go for a walk or something. "Okay um I'm going to go for a walk, so see you later" she said as she went out the door. Duo and Wufei looked at each other, for some reason they wanted to go see what she was up to. So they excused their selves and went out to see what Zilda was up to. She was already half way down a trail, that lead to a small creek if Wufei could remember right. He had spent a lot of time in these woods when he could and new most of the paths. So him and Duo silently followed her until she came to the end, and there was the creek Wufei had remembered. He smiled at Duo for not believing him earlier the American had said "man there are so many paths are you sure this is the right one"? But Duo was now looking at Zilda so Wufei also looked at to what she was doing. She had brought her back- pack with her and was pulling something out of it. It looked like a piece of paper. She unfolded it and then started to cry again. Wufei and Duo looked closer and saw it was a picture. They were both very curious, about what or who was in the picture that could make their friend cry. " Kamlin where are you?" "We were supposed to stay together." "Oh my little sister I was supposed to protect you." "I have failed our parents and don't deserve to live." She got up and started to walk back towards the house. Duo and Wufei had to run the whole way there; they didn't want her to no they were spying on her. When she came back Duo and Wufei were sitting on the steps panting heavily. "So you guys been running or something?" she asked as she went into the house. "Few I thought for sure she had seen us Wu-man." "It's Wufei and if you weren't so curious we wouldn't have to sneak around like that?" "Who me?" "You wanted to go just as bad." With that they got up and went inside Wufei went to the library and Duo to go watch some cartoons before, any one could stop him, " god I love my cartoons" he said as he stretched out on the couch. Heero was busy looking for any information on Zilda. It really made him made that he; one of the best computer hackers couldn't find not one thing. Oh what was this; hmm Heero had come across a file that contained some information on her after all. Okay she was form L2, blah blah, she's 13 already new this. Oh he didn't no her parents were dead, but that would explain her living on the streets with the other kids. Well, well, she had a younger sister, wonder why she didn't tell us this, oh location un-known, I bet she doesn't know where she is either. Well that was enough for now, Heero shut down for the night and went to find Zilda he had some questions for that girl. "Ah, Wufei have you seen Zilda?" "No Heero why did she mess up your computer?" "No, I found some information on her finally." "Really like what" Duo walked in he was interested on what Heero found. "Well it's just the basics still no hospital records or birth records." "I found out that she has a sister who is 11 her name is Kamlin." "Wow really, well me and Wufei kind of followed her." Heero raised an eye- brow, "you followed her?" "We well yeah she was acting all weird you no going on a walk so we followed her." "Well she got to the end of a trail and kind of collapsed, I thought she fainted but then she pulled out this picture." "She was saying how she had failed her parents by not being able to raise her little sister." "Then she said that name Kamlin, so you think she knows where she is or what?" "I don't know Duo she obviously feels bad about losing her, I mean she was a child her-self." "Yeah", but before they had a chance to talk anymore Zilda came in, she gave them a weird look and then went to the kitchen, Quatre poked his head in "time for super guys" they went in and sat down, Trowa had fixed some hot-dogs and hamburgers, and macaroni salad, and then there was a plate with some stuffed peppers on it. Zilda looked around the table as every one was filling up their plates. She took a little scoop of macaroni salad and started to eat. "Um Zilda those stuffed peppers don't have meat in them just rice", Trowa pointed out. "Oh well I guess I try one." She put one on her plate and looked down at it, and then she poked it with her fork. Duo wanted to laugh but Heero gave him a glare that put that thought out of his mind. She took a little bite and seemed to like it. 


	8. The Love of Big Brothers

Chapter 8: The love of big brothers  
  
After dinner Zilda excused her self, she went up to take another bath, no one questioned her, and they all new she probably didn't get a chance to have that luxury living on the streets. Zilda, called for Duo and he smiled and came up to the bathroom, "sorry Duo but do you have something I could sleep in?" "Sure wait I'll go get you a shirt." Duo came back with a soft silky dark green night shirt she looked up at him and blushed, "Duo this is too nice don't you have an old shirt I can wear?" "No way this is perfect for you, here it's yours." She thanked him and went to take her shower. As she was washing, she felt so dirty, so many hands have touched her she was so dirty. She began to wash her skin harder and harder; she couldn't get clean the feeling of so many people touching her. She didn't even realize her skin was bright red and in some places starting to bleed. I'm so dirty, such an unworthy thing. She turned off the water and got out, then she dried her self off; it hurt in some places like her arms because that's where she had scrubbed the hardest. She slipped into the long sleeve nightshirt Duo had given her, that silk felt so good on her skin. Then she brushed out her long hair and put it in a lose ponytail. Then she headed down stairs. Five pair of eyes were on her when she came into the living room. She blushed when she realized they were all looking at her and just sat on the very edge on the couch. Quatre was still looking at her and so was Duo. Duo got up and moved closer to her, he then whispered something in her ear, her cheeks turned even redder and Quatre started to giggle. "Duo what did you say to her?" "I just said she looked much better in that then me." "Oh well it looks like a dress on her", Quatre said. And he was right it came the whole was down past her knees. Heero was studying this girl, the way she avoided every ones eyes the way she hardly ever spoke about her past. He decided to ask her about what he had found. "Zilda?" "Yes Heero?" "I found something interesting about you today on the computer. She knew what he was going to say. "Why didn't you tell us you had a little sister?" Trowa and Quatre were taken back but Duo and Wufei already new. "Which one on you followed me she screamed out?" "Duo and Wufei did they were worried about you." She turned to look at them. "Why would any one worry about some one so un worthy?" "I am so dirty so tainted no on should care about me." That took them all back. "Zilda." Quatre started, your are not." "You don't know anything about me." "Take a guess of how many men have had me just take a freaking guess." No one spoke every one was to shocked. "Hmm no can guess?" she asked, "well how about more than I can remember, yeah still think I'm worth being cared for I'm so dirty I can't get clean, all I want to do is die." Duo got up and sat right next to her, "you are not dirty you are a beautiful girl who should not have been put thru that." "No child should have to go thru that." "Do you understand, that Zilda?" "I'm not worthy, of love or care, I let my own sister be taken from me." This time Quatre came to the other side of her. "You are still a child, how were you supposed to protect her." "I am a fighter I should have fought them, I should have been stronger I am so weak." know one new what to say. Duo and Quatre were still sitting on either side of her she wouldn't look any of them in the eye. Wufei was the first to speak. "Do you no where your sister is?" She looked up. "Yes she in custody of child welfare on L2, it's a horrible place I was there to and escaped I tried to get her out but she was sick and couldn't run, so I left her." "I never want to back there, the man that runs the orphanage is so cruel he beats the children and sometimes worse, he said where ever I go he would find me." "I don't want to go back please don't make me go." She was crying again. Quatre looked at each of the pilot s asking a silent question all of them nodded. "Zilda all of us would be so happy if you stayed with us, even though some won't admit it, we all think of you as a little sister and will protect you as long as you want us to." Zilda looked all around the room then smiled a real smile and hugged Quatre he gave her back the hug and smiled down at her. They all watched t/v and talked again till about midnight. Once again Zilda had fallen asleep but this time she was sleeping with her head resting on Duo's lap and her feet on Quatre's. Duo was gently rubbing her hair when he decided he was getting tired himself. "Should we leave her here?" asked Duo. "No she can have my bed tonight." Hmm Wufei knew he felt the need to protect this girl and so he picked her up off Quatre and Duo's lap and took her up his room. He laid her down on his bed and pulled up the covers. Zilda looked up at him, "um Wufei I don't want to take your bed", and she started to get up. "No lay down baka, you have my bed tonight I will take the couch." "Wufei, will you stay with me?" He looked down at this girl she still looked scared, I bet she thinks that awful man is going to find her. "Sure", he said and got in beside her. He lay on top of the covers out of respect but Zilda just curled up right next to his chest and slept. It felt good to have her there with him he enjoyed protecting this girl. Duo and Quatre poked there heads in the room and found Zilda snuggled up as close to Wufei as possible and Wufei's arms wrapped protectively around her. "So kawaii" Duo said, "I guess Wufei likes her to." Wufei woke up with a very warm body close to him he looked down and saw Zilda had her head laying on his chest and was sleeping so soundly. He didn't want to wake her but had to go see if he had any new missions. Slowly he got out of bed but felt the other body move. Zilda smiled at him, "thank you Wufei for staying with me." "Hn" was all he said as he smiled at her. She got up and went right to the shower, she washed her body and then went to wash her hair when she realized there was no shampoo, darn, "any one in here?" a voice said at the door. "Yeah, Duo I am but there's no shampoo you have any I can use?" Duo smiled then told her about the secret stash he had in the back of the cupboard, "thank you Duo." She lathered her hair up; emmm smells like Duo now I see he uses strawberry shampoo. She got out dried off and got dressed. Today she wore a real tight pair of jeans that fit like a second skin, and then she got out a sleeve less shirt that showed off her stomach. Wonder if they saw my tattoo's she laughed as she looked at the large bat tattoo she had on her arm she also had a huge dragon on her upper right leg but she new that they didn't see that b/c she never wore shorts and that night shirt was real long. She dried her hair then put it back in tight ponytail then braided it and put it in a nice little bun on the top on her head. Happy at her appearance she went down stairs to eat. 


End file.
